heaven
by deepsilver
Summary: kagome and inuyasha has had another fight and are mad at each other. he follows again and hears a song like these two. please R&R!


dis - Hey! I was just listening to this song and it was out of random that i thought of inu and kags so bare with me!!!!! thanks!! btw, Inuyasha and heaven donot belong to me! damn!

heaven

* * *

Once again Kagome and Inuyasha fought and Kagome left. But not forgetting to sit him. Then she said not to go to her time. But does Inuyasha listen? No. 'Why am I always in trouble! well I'll show her! I'll come over and give her a piece of my mind!' Thought Inuyasha. Little did he know, Kagome was in her room listening to a song about them.

* * *

"Inuyasha is so stupid! I just wish he would listen to me! UGH!" Kagome yelled. No one was home so she was lucky. She walked over to the radio and fliped it to a channel that she liked. Suddenly a song she like came on. She turned it up loud to calm her down. 

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

'I wish we were like that, me and Inuyasha.' Thought Kagome. She walked over to her bed to lay down for a bit. But what she didn't know that a sertain hanyou was coming out of the well house.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped up out of the well house and headed toward Kagome's house. But as he got closer the house he herd music and smell tears. As he walked closer to the house, the more he could hear the music. 

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more.

'Is that how me and Kagome are? Sure we were young when we met. I was wild. she was free. and I'm the one who come back to her. Wow I'm really sorry, I'll tell Kagome that.' thought Inuyasha. He walked up to the door of her home. He opened the door slowly not to scare her. The music was the loudest in her room. But not too loud to hurt his ears. He walked upstars to her room.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

He opened her door to see her sleeping. He wanted to wake her up and yell at her but no. He couldn't. He knew he would be sat. So he walked over to her bed to lay down with her.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

The person was right. He was in heaven. he started to drift to sleep but he started to liked the song.

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

'Yeah, if she will let me, maybe our love will light the way. And I want to be with you Kagome.' thought Inuyasha.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

'will she let me though?' Inuyasha thought. 'I hope she will.'

Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you.

(We're in heaven.)

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

* * *

Kagome started to wake up from her nap. 'Wow, what a great nap. Maybe I should go say sorry to Inuyasha.' As she started to get up, she felt something around her waist. She looked over to see Inuyasha almost half asleep in her bed. "Inuyasha? What are you doing in my-"

"Kagome I'm sorry for making you mad. and that song that was just playing now made me relize that, I love you. I always have, ever sence the day we met. I want to be with you. forver!"

"Inuyasha? I-I love you too. and I'm sorry for s-i-ting you. and I thought you were cute too when we first met. but why are you in my bed?"

"Well, I was going to yell at you but when I herd that song you were playing I thought that I shouldn't. And you looked cold."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"Kagome! we're home!" Kagome's mom yelled. But what Kagome relize was that her mom was coing up to her room. "Kagome?" Mrs. Higarashi walked right into Kagome's room to see Inuyasha and Kagome in bed together. "AW! I'll have grandkids soon!" shouted Mrs. Higarashi. "MOM! GET OUT!" With that Kagome thru her pillow at the door. "Great, you mom now think were mates now. What will we say to her saying were not?" "I don't know." "Well let's get going.we need to kill Naraku." "Your right. Let's go." With that they left but with out telling Kagome's mom there were no grandkids yet.

* * *

It has been about 2 years sence Naraku was killed. Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to mate and so they did and now Kagome was also a hanyou and have a beautiful 1 year old daughter named Mikomi. she has grey claws, black hair with white streks and golden eyes. along with little dog ears that are black with white tips. Sango and Miroku got married and exspecting a child. soon.

THE END!

* * *

So what do you think? R&R please! NO FLAMES!


End file.
